mvccshfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine
Introduction Pros: * Excellent Normals and Special for Combo Finishers * One of the fastest characters in the game * Infinites in the corner * Two of his Hyper Combo can OTG * Excellent Hyper Combo Finisher for Aerial and Ground Cons: * Short options for Far Distance Combat * Below from Average Stamina * His Whiffed Specials can be punished easily * Hyper Combos are too unsafe if blocked "What's The Deal With Wolverine?" All Imformation courtesy of IceMan from the MvC:CSH discord. he has an answer for every situation in the game, is fast enough to pull off HP > HK into suki cancel guard on GWM making him one of the only reliable picks against GWM at higher levels when GWMs know what their doing, his infinite can be started using MP crouch cancel into the repeat inf of LK MP crouch cancel LPMPHP repeat, so even if you miss the initial LK, dash up the MP very reliable in terms of speed and hitbox.H e has a small hurtbox relative to almost Spiderman's. he can't be hit by Colossus if your up against a wall and hes mid-crouch or mid-dash attack or super. his back mounting claw throw is one of the few throws in the game that can almost always guarantee super which against the wall can lead into FSD infinite, or just simply doing his reset of c.LP > MK (both hits) c.HP, repeat MK c.HP timed properly and dependent on character. There are different variations of this reset/uncombo but most of the time its just MK c.HP and to ensure it keeps going just relaunch after the c.HP with HK and do the whole air combo over again into his reset. by now your opponent is guaranteed dead after 2 or 3 resets. maybe Hulk will take a bit more. the air combo to get his reset started is when near wall: Launcher > LP LK MP MK 2HK HK, once on the ground in FSD 2LP 5MK (both hits) 2HP 5MK (both hits) 2HP 5HK > repeat or do super BBX wolverine is fast enough to recover from most attacks that will send him across the screen before you can get certain attacks out that should be regular pressure for most characters, such as doing Striders ground magic series into his SRK 7 hit combo, wolv can dash up HP or try to start infinite before its safe for you to even try to poke again or throw a tiger. this is a bad situation for certain characters when going up against higher level wolvs on the ground and its when assists start getting thrown out randomly. Wolverines grab hitboxes are larger then most characters. Basic Tips Launchers: HK Magic Series:Ground Magic Series: Hunter Series (LP LK MP MK HP HK) Jump Magic Series: Hunter Series (LP LK MP MK HP HK) Super Jump Magic Series: Hunter Series (LP LK MP MK HP HK) AC Finisher: HP, HK, Drill Claw Move List Command Normals (And Other Moves) Heel Kick: 2HK (only in air): Wolverine does a diving kick from the air that has a little bit of empty angle on it. Sliding Claw: 3HP: Wolverine does a sliding attack that causes a knockdown. Wall Jump: 6 (In air near the walls of the stage): Wolverine spends a split second on the wall before jumping off and landing on the opposite side of the stage. Special Moves Drill Claw: Any direction with LP + MK/LK + MP (also in air): Wolverine leaps in whichever direction as he targets his claws to the opponent. Tornado Claw: 623+P: Wolverine leaps forward up into the air as he spins his arms around like a tornado. Berserker Barrage: 236+P: Introduced as a Special Move in MSH, Wolverine rushes a bit forward as he swipes his way in the process. Berserker Slash: 214+P: Introduced in MSHvSF, Wolverine rushes forward fast as he does a standing HP right after. Hyper Combos Berserker Barrage X: 236+PP: Wolverine does an extended version of his Berserker Barrage. Weapon X: 623+PP: Wolverine unleashes his claws as he rushes to the opponent. If it connects, he unleashes a barrage of normals while going up into the air and finishes off with a rushing claw attack. Fatal Claw: 236+KK (also in air): Introduced in MSHvSF, Wolverine does a modified rushing claw attack similar to his end attack in his Weapon X. As Wolverine does the animation, a claw-like projecitle in the form of an X surrounds him. Combos Easy Combos: 1) LP, MP, HP, cancel HP Berserker Slash Intermediate Combos: 1) j. LP, j. HK, c. LP, c. LK, c. MP, HK, sj. LP, sj. LK, sj. MP, sj. SMP, sj. HK, AC Finisher 2) Super jump, Head Stomp, sj. HK, c. LP, c. LK, c. MK, c. HP, c. HK, cancel Fatal Claw 3) j. LP, j. HK, c. LP, MP, MP, cancel Berserker Barrage X, MP, MP You can add on the extra MP's or other attacks if you are in the corner. Hard Combos: 1) j. LP, j. MP, 66, c. LP, c. LK, c. MP, HK, sj. LP, sj. LK, sj. MP, sj. MP, sj. HK, Head Stomp, sj. HK, c. LK (OTG), MK, HK, jump forward, MP Air Throw, sj. RK. Then you will fall to the floor faster then your opponent allowing you to OTG. After the HK, wait a split sec and then jump and air throw them as they fall! Absolutely evil! At least this combo involves skill.The tricky part here is making sure you are high an close enough after the sj. HK to do do the Head Stomp, sj. RK. 2) Cornering Strategy: Any ground combo that ends with c. HK, cancel LP Berserker Barrage. Wait a sec before canceling into the LP Berserker Barrage. This is so evil because it's so hard to counter attack if they block the Berserker Barrage! Just figure out how to cycle back into this strategy after the first time. Resources Category:Characters